


SAFEHOUSE 7.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Presumed Dead Kenma Kozume, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Japan's government falls due to a military strike from a different country, Kenma and Akaashi worm through all of Japan looking for one of the four Safehouses, SAFEHOUSE 7. When they meet the leader of SAFEHOUSE 7, secrets are uncovered, and a danger that they've never known appears, and it's looking for Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. Next to him, Akaashi was running hard as well, neither of them looking back at the harsh yelling of the gang that they had accidently ran into while raiding a store, not knowing that it was the gang’s turf. 

“Corner them! I want to rip their heads off!” The gang leader, a large man with too many tattoos to count and a face that was worse than any that Kenma had seen, and he had seen many people. 

Akaashi grunted as he grabbed Kenma’s hand roughly, pulling him hard into a thin alleyway, one that was small enough to hide their thin, food ridden bodies as the men ran past, a few of them foaming at the mouth from the diseases that had begun to plague almost everyone without the rare medics that were either killed off or used until they died from misuse. 

Kenma whimpered a little as he clutched his bag closer to his chest, waiting for the rest of the crowd to pass, the slams of their footsteps on the ground making him slide down onto the ground, breathing hard as he pressed his head into his hands, breathing hard as Akaashi stood above him, the ex-marine readying for any of the men that could have circled back or were lame and were struggling to keep up. 

Kenma had seen what Akaashi was capable of with a knife and his own training, and he never wanted to be at the end of his boot. 

What was worse was that Kenma had seen Akaashi kill, for food, resources, attackers, Kenma knew what he could do, and as he glanced up at the taller man who let out a shuddering breath, he saw the crusting blood on the hilt of the short blade, caked with the blood of what looked like thousands. 

Akaashi looked down at him, his green eyes melting from their icy glare to concern as he crouched down next to him, wordlessly wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer. 

“It’ll be okay,” Akaashi said, his voice breathless and quiet as it always was, before he stood, peeking out of the crack they had hidden themselves in before he nodded to himself, looking back to Kenma who nodded back. 

“We should get going.” Kenma nodded again, swallowing a little and cringing at the taste of his breath on his tongue before he stood, his legs quivering from strain before he slowly followed Akaashi, both of them looking around cautiously. 

“Do you think we’re close to a safehouse?” Kenma whispered, his voice feeling hoarse and weak as he followed Akaashi closely, clutching the strap of his Medic-bag, the strap worn rough by the many times a day he clutched it.

Akaashi shrugged, pulling out a worn through map, squinting at the faded Kanji on the page as well as the four boxes that he had marked with a red permanent marker, the four major safehouses. 

He tapped one of them, marked with the words SAFEHOUSE 7, looking up at Kenma. “We should be close to there. As long as they take us in for a little bit, I think we can move on back to-” he was cut off by a shrill alarm sound, one that made both of them go onto guard, Akaashi messily stuffing the map into his bag, whipping out his knife as a group of men, soldiers, pooled out nooks and crannies that Kenma couldn’t have seen anywhere around them.  

Kenma shook hard as Akaashi shoved Kenma behind him, snarling at the soldiers who immediately pointed their guns at them, all of their guns cocking quickly before a tall man with messy hair walked out, holding his own gun appeared. 

He fixated a pair of sharp eyes on the two of them, his eyes calculating, a metal prosthetic arm clutching at a machine gun, a finger on the trigger. 

“Who are you?” He snapped, “what business do you have here?” He approached, his hand tightening on his gun as Akaashi pressed Kenma behind him a bit more, gripping his knife until his hand bled. 

“We’re just passing.” Akaashi said, his voice cool and dangerous, “we don’t want a fight. Please, let us through.” He said, his voice shaking a little as the man glared hard at him before sniffing, his eyes spotting Kenma and lighting up in surprise. 

“You have a medic?” He asked, his voice almost sounding delighted as he approached, too fast for Akaashi’s liking. 

“Stay away from him, you fuck!” Akaashi barked, swinging his knife as the man got closer, growling as he dodged, flicking his gun behind his back before he kicked his leg up, snapping at Akaashi’s knife, cracking into Akaashi’s wrist and flinging the knife away. 

“Stop!” Kenma yelled, the loud sound that came from his throat making him cough, the metallic taste of blood making him spit, grabbing onto Akaashi and holding him back, shaking like a leaf, staring the man straight in the eye. 

“N...No, Kenma..” Akaashi said, his eyes glimmering in pain as he held onto his dislocated wrist tightly, clutching onto Kenma tightly with his good hand, shaking his head a little. 

The man chuckled, walking forward more, much to Kenma’s displeasure. “You shouldn’t listen to him, pudding.” He said, holding out his metal hand, his eyes looking cautious but also kind. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly, waiting patiently for Kenma’s reaction. Kenma stared at the hand, then back to Akaashi, seeing the pain and fear in the man’s eyes, he swallowed thickly before taking the offered hand. 

“Fine...” He croaked, slipping his palm from the other man’s hand, helping Akaashi to his feet slowly, swallowing thickly as he stared up at the man’s delighted eyes. 

“Good.” He said, “my name is Kur-” Kenma didn’t listen as a flash of pain came from his throat, making stars dance in front of his eyes before he dropped, Akaashi’s yelling of both pain and worry and Kur’s shout of surprise was all that he heard as his mind faded and he dropped onto the ground. 

His mind faded and he dropped, exhaustion had taken him, as he was carried away, he faintly saw a flicker of red behind his closed eyelids before he let himself slip into the darkness that was his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Kenma slowly woke up, his eyesight was blurred and his face felt hot with fever. When his eyes cleared, he found himself staring up at a blank ceiling, one that was made of cracking concrete. 

He groaned as he brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing at his eyes, a soft beeping sound from a machine came to his ears, making him look over, releasing his eyes from his vicious rubbing. 

There in fact was a machine, a heart machine that kept his constant heart rate. He stared at the green line for a few moments, trying to collect his bearing’s until what he supposed was the door to the room creaked open slowly. 

“Kenma?” Kenma looked up when Akaashi’s voice spoke out hesitantly, the tall boy’s face melting in relief as he ran forward, his hand that had been dislocated was neatly wrapped and his eyes were red from what looked like tears. 

“Akaashi?” Kenma mumbled, trying to sit up with a pained grunt, “where are we?” He asked, moving his legs up a bit so Akaashi could take a seat on the bed, his green eyes soft with worry. 

“After you fainted,” Akaashi started to explain, “he took us to the infirmary.” He said, his voice choking at the next few words, “you had a terrible fever... Koushi didn’t think you would wake up.” He whispered, his good hand gently grasping Kenma’s, as if feeling his body alive was enough to ground him.

“Your heart stopped a few times,” Akaashi said after a moment of silence, “they used their last defibrillator on you...” Akaashi choked on tears this time, his throat filling up with feelings as his eyes rimmed with tears. 

“You were dead, Kenma.” He rasped through his emotions, his hand squeezing Kenma’s hard enough to hurt, but Kenma didn’t complain, he knew that Akaashi needed this. 

“How long?” Kenma asked after a moment, surprised how weak his voice sounded, the gurgling sound sounding horrible to him, and it must have the same way to Akaashi when the brunette flinched a little. 

“Three minutes.” Akaashi said, his voice quick and sharp, “no one knew how long you would last in your condition, but after a few moments, your heart started up again and you’ve been asleep ever since.” 

Kenma let himself to pause to digest the information. A side of him was jarred at the thought of him dying, but surprisingly, it didn’t seem as bad as someone would have thought it. 

“Oh...” Kenma said, the only word he could say that didn’t stress his throat as it scratched with every breath and word that he spoke. 

“Kuroo will be visiting you soon,” Akaashi said, standing and giving Kenma a fleeting smile, unfortunately, I have to go join for lunch. I’ll bring you something, okay?” He said, smiling a little as Kenma forced himself to smile back, returning to examining the room as he had done before and letting his smile drop. 

Kenma stared around for a period of time, listening to the heart monitor, picking at his nails that were cracked and thin, or just closing his eyes, listening to the sound of the Safehouse around him. 

Part of him was a bit shocked. After such a long period of time, he and Akaashi had made it to a Safehouse, and another part of him was almost ridiculously relieved that he was on the path to healing, and maybe finally safe from everything that had been so horrible to him, a life that had treated him like shit was finally on the right track. 

He spared himself a smile of relief as he sat back a bit, relaxing against the worn pillows and the hard bed, and smiled, much like he once did when he was younger, when the thoughts of war and fear were small, and his body safe from harm and the famine that he had to face now. 

“Maybe things are looking up?” He mumbled quietly, sighing to himself. “Maybe they are.” Kenma stiffened up at the voice, snapping open his eyes as he sat up, his heart monitor giving a shrill sequence of rapid beeps before he saw who it was. 

“Kuroo.” He said, willing his heartbeat to slow a bit as he placed a hand on his chest, “you startled me.” Kuroo simply smirked, almost laughing at Kenma’s surprised face. 

“Really now? I didn’t know.” He said, walking from the door he had been leaning against, tromping forward to Kenma, his footsteps sounding heavy and strong as he approached, as if he was confident, which he looked like he was. 

“What do you want?” Kenma asked in the politest way he could, his eyes narrowing a fraction and making Kuroo pout a little as he plonked down heavily on the bed next to Kenma. 

“So I can’t come see my favorite almost dead man?” He asked, grinning cheekily and making Kenma narrow his eyes in a bit of a glare. 

“That wasn’t funny.” He snapped, glaring at him sharply as he sat up a little more, clearing his throat, almost yelping when Kuroo tossed him something, a bottle of water. 

“Drink that. You’ve been near the extremes for dehydrations, and Koushi said that he was too busy with the new recruits with Daichi that he couldn’t do much.” He said with a shrug, “it’s the least we can do.”

Kenma stared at him for a few moments before he uncapped the water bottle, realizing them how much he thirsted for this, and began to greedily gulp it down, coughing a little when he inhaled the water, but soon continued his guzzle. 

After a few moments, he paused his guzzling and looked towards him thankfully. “T-thanks..” He croaked, swallowing thickly before he relaxed, handing the emptied bottle back to Kuroo silently who nodded, taking it and gently patting Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Akaashi told me that you both were on the run for awhile.” He said quietly after the pause, “how did you survive? You did have medic kits with you, but Koushi tells me that they were running out.” He said, his eyes full of concern. 

Kenma shook his head, “years.” He coughed, “I was in there for years.” He whispered, thinking back to what had happened. 

“Akaashi found me a few months after the Government collapsed. I was small, malnourished, and almost dead, living off garbage scraps and dirty water.” He mumbled, “when he did find me, he was seven, and I was five.” Kuroo stared at him, his eyes filled with sympathy. 

He nodded to Kenma to continue, a frown settling on his thin lips. Kenma nodded to himself, taking a deep breath before he let himself continue. 

“After that, Akaashi taught me everything I needed to know, and then he kept me safe..” He mumbled, “and I guess it’s I’ve really needed.” He mumbled, “all I needed was what Akaashi taught me..” Kenma trailed off, looking pained for a few moments until Kuroo cleared his throat, nodding a little. 

“You don’t have to say more if you don’t want to.” Kuroo whispered, bowing his head a bit, his hand gently grasping onto Kenma’s hand softly, and both he and Kenma’s surprise, Kenma gently squeezed back. 

“It’s okay.” He mumbled, “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” He said, smiling weakly at him, making Kuroo grin a bit. 

“Great!” He cried, “I’ll come see you later!”  Kenma nodded a little, blinking a few times in surprise before he turned back to the wall, heaving a breath and curling under the covers silently. 

A little nap wouldn’t hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like only a few seconds, a hand gently patting Kenma’s head woke him up. He woke up slow, his eyes flickering open slowly as he looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkened room, seeing Akaashi over him. 

“Akaashi?” He asked, his breath coming out in small puffs, making him blink a little in slight surprise. Akaashi nodded, smiling lightly at him, “it’s good that you’re finally up.” He whispered, “Kuroo and Bokuto have been on high alert, they haven’t had a health problem like yours for years.” He murmured.

Kenma sat up slowly, trying to banish the throbbing in his head as he moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut as flickers of black dots swirled in front of his eyes. Akaashi stared at him, his expression concerned as he gently patted his head. 

“Don’t stress yourself.” He said, pulling Kenma up into a sitting position, “I’ll take you to lunch soon, no doubt you're starving.” As if on cue, Kenma’s stomach gave a ravenous rumble, making Kenma wince at the clawing in his stomach. 

“Y-yeah..” He grunted, letting Akaashi gently remove the IV from his arm before pulling him aside, helping him steady before he started to the door, Kenma clinging to his arm as tight as he could as they went, the rumbling in Kenma’s stomach making him wince in pain, squeezing Akaashi’s arm tighter. 

“We’re almost there.” He whispered into Kenma’s ear as he walked him down the plain looking hall's, his green eyes flickering around cautiously, as if he expected someone to pop out of nowhere and try to hurt the already weakened Kenma. 

“Akaashi!!” A yell from behind them made both of the refugees jump in surprise, Akaashi turning quickly and shoving Kenma behind him out of habit, a tall man with crazy owl looking hair ran down the hallway. 

He was dressed in camo pants and heavy steel-toed boots as well as a worn-through shirt with a faded bomber jacket on top. He ran to Akaashi, his amber eyes bright as he looked at him. 

“Akaashi! Koushi’s been looking for you!” He said, his voice loud with excitement, his eyes flickering with interest when he spotted Kenma who wilted behind Akaashi shyly, looking away quietly as he clutched onto the back of Akaashi’s shirt, almost like a child again. 

“Is that Kenma?” He asked, bouncing up to try to catch a longer glimpse of the shy cat-boy, but Kenma shied away again, taking comfort in the glare that Akaashi gave Bokuto, his arm in a grip that kept Kenma partially hidden from Bokuto. 

“Yes, it is him.” Akaashi said cooly, straightening up a bit, “what other business do you have with me, Bokuto?” He asked, seeing Bokuto wilt for a moment before brightening up again. 

“Oh, yeah!” He said, his eyes suddenly darkened and his body taking on a darker appearance, “the Grand King is gaining close to here.” He said, his voice dropping down an octave as he looked around, as if he was afraid of being heard. 

“He’ll be here in maybe a day, collect the supplies you can, and then leave.” He said, straightening up as well, “Kuroo’ll give you a cruiser, and you’ll reach Katakawa before dawn.” 

Akaashi nodded silently, looking back to Kenma with soft eyes for a second, “we’ll leave before dawn.” He said softly, “just lunch. We’ll leave before the Grand King arrives.” He said, watching as Bokuto nodded, glancing at Kenma before he turned, walking back down the hall the way he came, Akaashi starting to walk as well. 

“Um,” Kenma started softly, “who is the Grand King?” He asked, wincing when he saw Akaashi look back, hissing a little in anger, gritting his teeth a bit as he tightened his grip, looking away. 

“He’s no one.” He said cooly, “no one that you should worry about. Let’s go, Kenma.” He growled, anger in his eyes as he pulled at Kenma’s arm roughly. 

“What do you mean ‘no one?!” Kenma asked, his voice high pitched with anger as he yanked his arm back from Akaashi, hissing in pain as he yanked back. 

“Who is he?!” He yelled, pulling back on Akaashi’s arm, “let me go! You’re hurting me!” He spat, whimpering in pain. 

Akaashi didn’t let up, hissing in anger, “he is no one, and you are coming with me!” He spat, “and we are leaving now!” He spat, storming through the halls, not listening to Kenma’s pleads.

“Stop, Aka-” all sound in the corridor was cut off  by a sharp slapping sound, soon delving back into silence as Kenma slowly recollected his thoughts, registering what had happened. 

Akaashi had slapped him. Akaashi, the man who had never hurt him once in his life, and who had cared for him when no one else would...

Kenma’s eyes watered as he stared at Akaashi, tearing his arm away as Akaashi came to his senses, realizing what he had done. 

“Kenma, wait-” Kenma didn’t wait for him. Turning, he ran down the hall as fast as he could, his eyes watering as he sniffled loudly, running faster down the hall, hearing Akaashi’s yell after him, his tone pained and fearful. 

Kenma covered his ears as he ran faster and faster, his lungs burning and his feet aching, but he didn’t stop, he didn’t dare to as he skidded around a corner, finally starting to slow down as he felt his throat burn. 

He stopped, sniffling a little while rubbing at his eyes a bit, wiping away the tears that had surfaced, whimpering a bit more as he stopped, leaning against the wall for support. 

After a few moments of he standing there, faintly hearing the sound of buzzing before a loud alarm went off, one that made his ears sting and his heart lurch as he yelped, covering his ears and cowering. 

“Kenma!” Kenma stiffened up when he heard Kuroo, looking over to the side to see the taller male racing down the hall, his gun in hand as he skidded next to Kenma, his own chest heaving. 

“Oh, fuck,” Kuroo breathed, seeing Kenma’s swollen cheek as he gently cupped his cheek, his eyes wide with worry. 

“K-Kuroo?” Kenma breathed, “what’s happening?” He asked, more tears coming to his eyes as Kuroo shook his head. 

“I can’t tell you right now,” he said, “you have to get to lower ground!” He said, “I can’t let you get hurt, I promised...” He trailed off, shaking his head a bit as he looked away. 

“I have to go,” he said, “try to find-” his words turned into a pained scream as the sound of a gunshot rang through the hallway, making Kenma scream in terror, backing up from Kuroo as his body flew backwards, a bullet wound in his stomach making blood pool all around him. 

“Oh, Kenma!” Kenma stiffened up at the voice, his head snapping over to the end of the hall where a large door cracked open, a large figure walking through the gloom of the ight outside, three others following him close behind, growling lowly as they fanned out, all of them carrying guns and other things as they advanced, the main figure grinning as Kenma backed away, as if it was some sort of game to him. 

“Stay away from me!” He cried, shaking like a leaf as the man approached, giggling and shaking his head as Kenma bumped into a chest of one of the henchman, holding him firmly no matter how much Kenma struggled. 

“Keep him there, Hajime,” the man growled, taking a rag and a rusted bottle out of one of his many pouches, wetting the rag as he approached. 

“Come on, hun,” he said softly as he got closer, gently taking Kenma’s face in his hand, leaning forward gently. “I won’t hurt you, much..” He cooed, leaning more forward, their lips almost touching. 

“N...No...” Kenma gasped weakly, shaking his head a little as he stared into the deep russet eyes, whimpering a little as he felt his body start to grow weaker, relaxing a little, only stiffening up with a cry as the rag was pressed to his nose, forcing him to inhale as he whimpered, his eyes growing dim as he fully relaxed, fear clutching at his heart, but his mind knew nothing of what would happen, so he slept. 


End file.
